New Perses Powers
Copy Xer's powers expect for 3/6/9 month powers, use old powers for the month powers and add a few Harmonia powers Offensive #Children of Perses can send a wave of energy that hits like a solid, blunt blow, taking a bit more energy than a punch with the same force. It can also be applied directly to their opponent, allowing it to be intensified to blow the opponent away. #Children of Perses can vibrate themselves and weapons at high speed, allowing them to loosen seals, wear down joints, and basically rattle machines to pieces, if given enough time. Due to the high speed vibration, the affected object would also gain a significant amount of heat. This would require contact. #Perses being sometimes considered the Titan of peace, children of Perses have the ability to force a false state of peace upon someone, making them blind to any attack for a very short time. Defensive #Children of Perses can create a mild earthquake that causes opponents to lose their balance. #Children of Perses can create a short range, omnidirectional wave from themselves. This wave only travels about 10 cm from every part of their body and only lasts an instant. It can be used to break holds or constraints. It can also deflect weapons, although this takes expert timing. #Children of Perses can transfer the vibrations from their weapon to their opponent's if both weapons come in contact with each other. This in turn would make the opponent's weapon difficult to handle and may cause them to drop their weapon. However, the vibrations only last for a short time. Passive #Children of Perses can sense when a natural disaster will strike. #Children of Perses are innately stronger when destruction or destructive feelings are present. #Children of Perses possess a destructive aura around them that, in turn, would cause others to feel compelled to destroy anything. They can stop this for a long time if they so desire. Supplementary #Children of Perses can establish a connection with an object that will alert them if the object is being damaged or is destroyed. The connection will last over a distance of 500 meters (about 1/3 of a mile), but after that the connection fades, tapering off completely at a kilometre (about 2/3 of a mile). #Children of Perses can telekinetically apply the heat gained from their vibrating bodies (caused by the second offensive power) to objects within 10 meters of them. #Children of Perses have the ability to slightly calm the minds or increase their desire to destroy of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. #Children of Perses have the ability to charm a weapon so that it heals wounds, rather than causing them, or allow it to cause more damage; this drains the child of Perses and the user of the weapon extremely. 3 months after character is made #Children of Perses can create a small explosion at a range of about 10 meters, but the blast radius is only about half a meter and it takes a few seconds to explode, during which the point of the explosion sparks and pops. 6 months after character is made #Children of Perses can create a powerful quake affecting everything within 10 meters of them. The power of the quake can be scaled depending on how long the user wants it to last. A quake that just knocks the opponent over may last 20 seconds. A quake that throws them a few feet in the air may last 5. Finally, the whole quake may be focused into a single shock-wave with the power to bounce a car a half meter or so. This requires several seconds of focus beforehand, lasts only a few seconds, and can only be used once every few hours. During the quake, the user is immobile. 9 months after character is made #Children of Perses can enter a hyper-destructive state where the force and speed of their attacks is greatly increased. However, this is extremely draining and it is unlikely that they will be able to use any other powers for several minutes afterwards. Traits #Children of Perses are naturally very destructive #Children of Perses can be very peaceful, normally more destructive than peaceful and fluidly changing from either peaceful or destructive to the other. #Children of Perses would make great demolition workers.